Unexpected
by 12345raven100
Summary: Raven gets an unexpected visit after a breach in Titans Tower. Can she adjust to her visitor's cocky, arrogant behavior? Maybe even become a little fond of? RedxRae  COMEBACK! I PROMISE TO FIX THE CHAPTERS AND FINISH THE STORY. I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Chapter one:_ Irritation_

It was 11:00 PM and a dark night in Jump city. Not cold, or stormy...Just...DARK...all the titans were sound asleep...all except Robin and Raven. Robin was up searching through files and Raven was up reading(of course). All of a sudden the two birds heard the main entrence open. They met in the hallway while leaving their rooms in suspicion.

"Raven, did you-", raven continued for him,

"hear that?",..."yes, yes i did.", Raven answered.

"it sounded like the front door.", the leader pointed out. "let's go check it out.", Robin suggests. ''should we wake the others?'', Raven asks. ''nah, let 'em sleep. It might just be our imaginations.'', robin states. ''_then how come we both heard it?'',_ Raven wonders to her self.

The two friends walk towards the main hall and to the door. They expected it to be open, as if the security had been hacked, and it was, but there was something else. An X on the left panel of the door(you know how it has two sides). It started blinking. The two exchanged a glance of worry and confusion.

"_beep, beep, beep, __**BOOM!**_''

Again, the X was on the left panel of the door, so the explosion affected Robin more than Raven. Robin went flying back at the wall. Raven, however, crossed her arms in front of her face in attempt to make a forcefield. She slid back on her feet a bit, trying to with stand the impact. Then, when the impact ceased...

''Robin?", Raven scanned the smoke-filled room for her friend.

It was hard to see, let alone breath. She could point out a shadow figure in the smoke, coming towards her. When the smoke cleared into the next room, she spotted Robin, and someone else.

(DUN DUN DUUNN! i know, the suspense is killing you ^_^)

...

Raven's eyes widened as she saw their impossible-to-capture enemy,

''Red X!'', raven gasped.

''hey there, sunshine. where's chuckles?'', X asked with his arms crossed.

Raven gasped.

''Robin!''

Raven looks over to her friend, who is slowly becoming concious again. She throws Red X to the side along with a chair on top of him with her three magic words.

''azarath, mentrion, zinthos!''

Raven runs over to Robin, who has re-gained full concious-ness.

''now can we wake the others?'', she asks him with a smirk on her face.

Raven helped him up and they headed for the hall. Red X threw the chair from atop himself. He stood up and aimed a sticky X at Raven. Robin saw it coming and blocked it. Unfortunatley for him, he had nothing to block it _with_. Robin got caught up in the goo and fell to the ground.

Raven turned around.

''Robin!''

''Get the others! i'll be fine!'', he assured her.

Raven nodded and ran down the halls. X tried to run after her, but Robin tripped him with his body, attempting to stall him for as long as he could.

...

Raven ran to Beast boys room first, knowing he would take the longest to wake up. Next was Cyborg. He has to disconnect himself from his charger. Last was Starfire. Raven knew she would be upright, upbeat, and ready to fight in a split second. While everyone put their uniforms on, and got ready for battle, Raven immediatley ran back to where she had left Robin.

''Robin?'', she says as she approaches the door.

Red X turned around.

''oh, hello princess. sorry about the boy blunder, i got too curious and began to wonder how long he could hold his breath.'', Red X smirked under his mask.

''Robin!'', Raven exclaimed in worry.

''awe. does somebody need a hug?'', red X spread his arms.

He was practically _asking_ her to kick the shit out of him.

''_don't make me send you to another dimension._'', Raven warned him.

''awwe...rae rae...that hurt. now _i_ need a hug.''

''enough of the nicknames, X!'',

Raven sprung into action. She chanted her mantra and flung three chairs at him. X dodged them flipping back and forth, avoiding one right after the other. He shot an adhesive X at her mouth and claimed it. Red X pinned Raven down on the floor(this is where her friends start watching).

''mmmff!'', Raven mumbled angrily, struggling to break out of X's grip.

''mmmmm. feisty. i like it.'', Red X states with a cocky look in his eyes. ''so this is what you look like under that hood?...wow. beautiful.''

His words struck her. _Beautiful._ That was what Malchior had called her. She lay there, stupified. She stopped with her struggle. she was _frozen_.

Lucky for her, that was when her friends sprung. Cyborg was the first to step in, after they watched the whole thing, by blasting him off of Raven, allowing her to get up. But she didn't. She just laid there staring at the sealing.

The whole group looked at her funny. Red X got up.

''you guys get X, i'll snap her out of it.'', Beast boy instructed.

The titans obeyed. Cyborg was first to charge at X. Red X jumped over Cyborg and put an X on his back that short-circuted his systems, then kicked him to the floor with ease. He was done. Two to go.

...

''Raven? hellooo? Raven?'', Beast boy waved one hand in front of her face, while the other hand held her up in a sitting position(you'll understand why i explained this in a little bit).

Next was Starfire to charge at X. After a couple fist blows, Starfire tried to shoot a big starbolt at him. Just as she shot, Red X kicked her hand up, causing her to shoot the roof. That made large peices of sealing bits come crashing down on top of her, knocking her unconcious.

He looked over to Beast boy and _Raven_, who was cradeled in Beast boy's arm, still staring at the sealing, which now has a huge hole in it(courtesy of Starfire).

''Raven, pleeeeeaase wake up!'', Beast boy begs the girl in an apparant trance.

''back off, grass stain, i call dibs!'', Red X yells as he shoots an X at Beast boy that seamt to grow larger, and larger.

When the X was big enough, it hit Beast boy, pinning him on the wall, also causing him to drop Raven. That is when Raven 'woke up'. she saw Starfire re-boot Cyborg and Beast boy pinned on a wall. She then looked to Red X, who was knealing beside her.

''wakie wakie, babe.'' says Red X.

''what? hey, don't call me that.'' replies a dazed Raven.

''YO! back off, and no one has to get hurt!'', yells an agrivated Cyborg.

''yeah! get away from her!" says Beast boy who is now un-pinned.

X sighs.

''sorry babe, but i dont have time for the drama.''

''dont call me that!'', replies an irritated Raven.

Red X chuckled.

''fine, see ya later, angel.'', X states as he hits the X shaped button on his belt.

*Raven blushes*

The other three look at her in confusion.

Raven feels her cheeks heat up and got up to walk away.

''i need to be alone.'', she states as she makes her way to the door.

Beast boy and Cyborg grin widely at each other, knowing what was up. But Starfire stood there, in wonder.

''Raven, where is Robin?'', Star asked, just as Raven was about to exit the room.

''oh, he's underwater, drowning somewhere.'', Raven answered. Not caring that her friend could be dead, she continued to her room.

...

Cy, BB, & Star gasp and run out the front door. They found Robin,breathing heavily, lying in the dirt. He was soaking wet, with two things a his sides. A bird-ir-rang at his left, and hardened red goo at his right. They predicted what happened, looked at eachother, and helped Robin inside to dry off. Without a single word.

...

Back to Raven. She was in her lotus position, in her room, meditating.

''azarath, mentrion, zinthos.'', ''azarath, mentrion, zinthos.'', ''azarath, mentrion, zinthos.''...

All of a sudden after fifteen minutes into meditation, her mind drifts. A picture flashes in her mind constantly every six seconds. It was Red X. Pinning her down on the floor.

''get. out.'', Raven pleads to her self. it flashed again.

''get. out!'', a word ran through her head. '_beautiful._'

It irritated her.

''GET OUT!'', she screached.

Raven broke from her position and fell on her bed. Seeing that it was pointless to attempt meditation again, she stayed there. Raven looked at the clock. It was midnight. She decided to get some rest.

...

Red X just arrived home to his apartment. He took off his mask, revealing his shaggy black hair that for the most part covered his deep, green eyes. He had pale skin. Not as pale as Raven's skin, of course.

''Raven. i _need_ to see her again.'', X mumbled to himself.

_''don't make me send you to another dimension.''_

He remembered her threat. It was obvious to him that Raven had absolutely no iterest in him. He liked that. He wanted anything he couldn't get. But of course he only flirted with starfire to piss Robin off. He knew that. No _real_ feelings towards _her_. But _Raven,_ he wasn't sure.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, someone helped me realize i didn't do something lastime...**

**disclaimer: i do not own teen titans..but i do own Red X's appearance under the mask..sort of...yay!**

**A/N: sorry for any little OOC moments for Raven...i blame it on her lack of tea and meditation.**

...

Unexpected

Chapter two: _confession_

Next morning, Raven slept in until 9:00 AM. I know it doesn't seem much like 'sleeping in' to you, but it's pretty late for Raven. She sat up, stretched, yawned, and then...

''morning, sunshine. sleep well?'',

Raven widened her eyes. But she already knew who it was. Of course she did. No one else called her 'sunshine'. She turned aruond.

''what are you doing here, X?'', she glared at him.

''oh, nothing, i just figured i'd wait until you woke up to-'' Raven cut him off,

''you watched me sleep?'', Raven yelled at him.

''no, i just-'' she cut him off again,

'' how long have you been in here, stalking me, captain pervo? huh?'', she questioned him.

''only like ten or twenty minutes, but-'',

''i've had enough of this. i'm going to get breakfast. and you better not be here when i get back!'',

''what ever you say, dollface.''

''ugh...!'', Raven groaned as she stomped out of her room, down to the main room.

when she left the room...

''geez, that girl before her morning tea...''

...

Raven entered the main room, mumbling under her breath. Everyone greeted her as she came in, but she ignored them all. She continued mumbling.

''stupid X, what a pervert! stupid X, stupid arrogant, smug, cocky X! what a stalker!'', she mumbled, hoping that no one would notice.

''alright! now that all of the titans are here, and the most important one to the situation at that, we need to talk. we need to find out why Red X broke into the tower and why he did what he did.'', Robin announced, standing on the table at the front of the room.

''well, duh, that's obvious, dude. he probably just came to the tower in the middle of the night to trash it, thinking everyone would be asleep, like we _should _have been...'', Beast boy finished, glancing at Raven and Robin.

Starfire giggled.

''your suggestion only answers half his question, BB. the 'did what he did' part _i_ personally think refferred to how X was seducing Raven.'', Cyborg answered with a smirk on his face.

Raven turned a deep shade of red and ran out of the room, everything breaking behind her.

''not cool, dude.'', Beast boy frowned at Cyborg.

As everyone cleaned up the mess Raven's emotions had left behind, Beast boy ran to the door to go after Raven. As soon as he walked out, he saw Raven, crouching with her back against the wall across from the door. Her knees were against her chest with her arms around them. She looked up at BB and then back down, resting her chin on her arms. He could tell that her face was still a little flushed, from what Cyborg had said.

''hey, you ok?''

''i'm fine.'', she replied, rather coldly.

''look, what Cy said back there was waaaayy out of line!''

''..." Raven looked up at him again.

She let one of her legs straight, and she sighed.

''Raven, are you ok? you're acting kinda weird this morning.''

''i guess what Cyborg said got to me. that's all.''

''are you sure? because i think it's _more _than that. i think something's bothering you...you haven't told anyone yet, have you?'', Beast boy asked.

''and i thought i was the empath...how...?'', Raven looked confused.

''i guess i have my moments.''

''..uuh..''

''you wanna tell_ me _about it?''

''uh...i...sure. venting could help i guess...but we need to get away from the door.''

''understood.''

Raven led Beast boy to her room and they sat outside her door.

''are we going in?''

''not yet.''

''okay, Rae, what happened?''

Raven sighed.

''it's Red X. he was...he was in my room this morning.''

''WHAT? HE WAS IN YOUR BEDROOM? WHAT DID HE SAY? DID HE TOUCH YOU?I SWEAR, IF HE DID, I'LL-'' Raven cut him off,

''Beast boy! calm down. he didn't touch me. he may be a stalker and a preverted jerk, but he's not a rappist.''

''well? what did he say?''

''not much. he just studdered and called me a bunch of cheep nicknames.''

''haha. sounds like he has a crush on you.'' Beast Boy laughed nervously.

''not really. i just kept interrupting him.''

''he may be a bad guy and all, but you didn't even give him a chance to explain himself.''

''yeah i know... but then...''

''then what?''

''i asked him to get lost before i came back from my failed breakfast attempt...and...he didn't exactly 'agree', so...''

''that's why you don't wanna go into your room?''

Raven nodded. ''mmm hmm. i'm not scared or anything...i just dont wanna deal with his crap...''

Beast boy chuckled and smiled at her.

''ok, let's go.''

They both got up and walked towards her door. Beast boy grabbed Raven's hand gently. She let out the smallest gasp,

''i told you i'm not scared.''

''uh-huh, right..''

Raven glared. then sighed.

''fine.'' she said more to her self.

'_but just this once_' she promised herself.

They opened the door and walked in. They scanned the room.

'_i've never seen her so worried...and just of a criminal...', _BB thought.

''ok, rae, there's nothing here.''

Beast boy turned to leave her room, but she didn't let go of his hand.

''Raven?...it's okay. nothing here.'' he turned back to her.

''you're wrong.'', she simply replied, as monotonous as ever.

''okay, fine.''

BB left Ravens side, slowly letting go of her hand. He walked the perimiter of her room, searching every dark corner. He even looked in her closet and under her bed! Anything to make her feel safe...And to stop crushung his hand. That was a first.

''okay, Rae. ABSOLUTELY nothing is here. you ok now?''

Raven nodded. ''thank you, Beast boy.''

He shot a smile at her. She couldn't help but do the same. Beast boy left Raven to herself and headed for the door. then just as the door closed...

A shadow cast over Raven, but she didn't notice.

''hey there.'' Raven turned around

''go away!...oops'' Raven yelled at him, then covered her mouth. she REALLY needed her morning tea.

...

Beast boy heard her yell and ran back to her door.

...

When Red X heard the door open, he vanished.

''Raven! are you okay? i heard you yell!''

''it was him, Beast boy.''

''uh oh.''

''it's okay, nothing happened, but it was him.''

They left the room.

''Raven, there was no one-'' Raven cut him off,

''i'm not going back in there.''

''it's okay, Raven, i understand.''

''where am i supposed to sleep tonight?''

''well...'' BB started...''you could sleep in my room...it's already a bunk-bed, so you don't have to worry about any akwardness...''

Raven blushed a little. ''Beast boy..?''

''yeah?''

''...you...your room stinks...''

'' i know...but i could clean it up a bit and no one should ever underestimate the power of frebreeze!''

''...fine...but if it's any less than expectation, i'm sleeping on the couch.''

Beast boy had stars in his eyes.''Yes ma'am!''

''good...let's get some lunch.''

They walked to the main room in silence, but they stopped at the door.

''oh, and Beast boy..?''

''i know, i won't tell anyone.''

''thanks''

''no prob.''

...

As they walked in, everybody was still there. Robin and Starfire were on the couch watching 'world of fungus'. Beast boy was entreigued and ran over to them to join. Raven made a disgusted face and turned to Cyborg, who was leaning on the island(mid-counter) in the kitchen area. He forced himself into a standing position and walked over to Raven.

''hey, Rae. look, i'm sorry about what i said earlier. it wasn't my place.''

''it's okay. but you were right. we need to know why...well ya know.''

''right. so, you forgive me?''

''yes, of course.''

''thanks, little sis.''

They shared a smile.

''i see SMILING!'', Beast boy exclaimed in joy

''YAY! so now all friends are forgiving!..?''

''yeah, star.'' robin confirmed.

''alright, yall! so who's ready for lunch?''

''YESS! TOTALLY!'' Beast boy yelled in excitement.

...

Everyone rushed to the counter and ate their lunch. As soon as he finished, Beast boy rushed out the door and to his room. He'll be cleaning for quite a while. Everyone looked confused.

''any idea what he's up to, Raven?'' Cyborg asks

''what makes you think i would know?'' Raven asks in her monotone, covering her slight panic.

''oh...i dunno.'' Cy smirks.

''what ever. he's probably just excited to play that stupid primate video game he's always talking about.'' Raven rolled her eyes hoping they'd buy it.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went back to watching television.

Raven waited a couple of seconds before joining them and sitting on the couch.

...

''uuuhh...Raven?'' Robin looked at her in confusion.

''hmm?''

''wouldn't you rather go to your room and read?''

''umm...i suppose. if you guys want me to leave, i can-''

''no it's okay, i just... didn't know you liked this show...''

''you're right...i don't.''

Raven got up and walked out in silence.

Everybody left in the room looked puzzled, then shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the TV.

...

Raven left the main room, and went down the hall and stopped at Beast boy's door.

*knock, knock*

''come iiinn!''

*door opens*

''woah.'', Raven stated stunned at the sight before her eyes.

BEAST BOY'S ROOM WAS SPOTLESS!

''like what ya see? i did it all by myself.''

''eh-hem!'' a voice came from the corner of BB's room.

''fine. _he_ did it all by himself.''

''uuh, Beast boy...? who's in the corner?''

a figure stepped out of the shadows. a figure she recegnized.

''fid flash?'' Raven questioned, eyes wide.

''hey, raven.''

Beast boy grinned proudly. But then Raven's expression went from shocked...and dropped to one of annoyance.

''you cheated, Beast boy.''

''i did not.''

''yes, you did.''

''no''

''yes''

''no!''

''yes''

''no!''

''Beast Boy...''

''I...okay i did...'' Beast Boy hung hung his head in shame, ''but you wont sleep on the couch, right?''

Raven's eyes scanned the room.

''fine. i'll sleep in here. but no funny buisness! got it?''

''i would never dream of it.''

''right...''

''eh heh...ssooo...''

''so.''

''maybe you should get some clothes...?''

''yeah. i'll be right back.''

''you're gonna be okay alone?''

''Beast Boy...'' Raven shot him a glare

''okay, okay...sheesh. moody much?..''

the glare darkened.

''fine. go.''

''i'll be back''

Raven left and made it to her room. She went to her closet, fully expecting of another visit. Something is blocking the afternoon sunlight from the window. Guess who?

That's right! none other than the notorious bad boy, Red X!

''hey, sunshine, going somewhere?''

''go away.''

''aw, but ya didn't answer my question.''

''i dont have the time''

''what's with the bag?''

''i'm moving out''

''the tower?''

''of course not.''

''where?''

''Beast B- i don't have to answer to you...!''

''why ya moving?''

''gee, i don't know.''

''why-''

''this isn't sixty minutes! go away.''

Raven grabbed the bag of clothes and went to the door. X popped up in front of her. Raven stopped and looked as calm as ever.

''move.''

''c'mon, Rae. stay a while.'' Red X said smoothly as he came up behind her and put two gentle hands on her shoulders.

Raven choked and pinned X to the wall with her powers.

''what did you just call me?''

''Rae...Ray-AH.'' he drew out the pronnunciation.

Raven gave him a death glare.

''only a couple choice people(Cyborg and some times Beast Boy)can call me that. and you are NO exeption!''

Raven dropped X and stormed out of the room. She made it to Beast Boy's and threw the bag on the bottom bunk. Then she ran to the roof to calm down.

She felt yet another presence.

''can't i go _anywhere _without you following me?''

''listen, sunshine-'' raven growled.

''listen, _Raven, _if you would just hear what i have to say, then i can stop jacking your window, and you won't have to pay for my _hearing_ aid.''

Raven couldn't sense any cokiness or arrogance in his synthesized voice. only sincerity. and some joking at the last part.

''do you _hear _yourself ?''

''no, thanks to your constant ranting and screaming at me.''

Raven scowled. then she sighed.

''fine. shoot.''

Red X took a deep breath.

''a date.''

Raven stared blankly at him. ''you're crazy.''

''you'd be out of your debt.'' he taunted.

''i owe you nothing.''

''i'll even let you pick the time and place.''

Raven stared at the ground as if she were _actually_ _thinking_ about it.

''if i say yes, will you leave me alone?''

''i will...that is...if you _want_ me to'' he raised a suggestive brow beneath the mask.

''you're sick.'' Raven glared.

''i try.'' he shrugged.

She sighed. ''fine. ONE date. tomorrow. pick me up however. i don't care where we go. we'll play it by ear.''

''sounds good, chickadee.''

She gave X a dry look. ''i'm going to regret this, aren't i?''

''most likely.''

''great.''

...

**yay. it's up. i finally found a good stopping place. FYI: i'm a slow typer..eh heh...**

**i'm pretty sure it's alot longer than the first chappie. it sure feels like it. i mean geez, 21 pages of wordpad?**

**i'll hurry with the date chap. but i'll do my best.**

**P.S. i know it wasn't like cy to say something like seduction...but i couldn't think of any other way to get in SOME bbxrae...i mean it is my fallback shipping.**

**don't worry, it is and will be a redxrae fic.**

**-raven100**


	3. NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

_**NOTE NOTE IMPORTANT NOTE NOTE NOTE!**_

HOLA! I know it's been a while...a long while...a few months...but I'm ALMOST done with the third chapter! 8th grade sucks balls, let me tell you...! It took all my self control (and that's not much, just ask my math teacher...^_^') not to bash all my teachers' heads in for giving me so much god damn homework! Anyone else know what the hell an 'isotope' and a 'malleable substance' is? I hate science! The teacher talks slower and stutters more than Ozzy Osbourne!(don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but that's not the point) So the more time we have to listen to her ramble on about 'the atomic structure of a slice of pie', or whatever, the more we can't finish and have to do for HW!

But, enough of my rambling, guys. Just to pass the time until I COMPLETELY finish chap.3, leave a comment below &...wait...no. Leave a REVIEW(i'm so use to youtube, sorry...) telling me how much you hate school.; what subject you hate, what teacher pisses you off the most, Ect.

~Raven100


	4. The REAL Chapter three

**Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans. If I did, Terra would have never existed, Starfire would be dead, & Red X would ONLY flirt with Raven with all the nicknames we suggest he has up his spandex sleve. ^.^ LOLZ!**

**I'm gonna do the date from POV's, just to make it easier to understand, is that ok?**

**...**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter three:**_**a date **_

Raven is up at 7:00 on Friday. Also known as...Date night. She was NOT looking forward to this. She was..._dreading _this actually. She regretted even _agreeing_ to it in the first place.

She had a suprisingly pleasent sleep on her first night in Beast Boy's room. Raven looked up. He's still asleep. She tiptoed out of the bunk bed and to the door.

There's a note waiting for her outside of it.

Raven picked it up and read it.

_''Meet me at the poetry cafe on 3rd street at nine. keep your cover, -X_

Raven sighed inwardly. ''let the regret begin.''

Raven went on with her normal morning. She made her way to the living room/kitchen area. Only Starfire and Robin were awake, and they were on the couch...sucking face. They didn't acknowledge her presence. Raven stuck out her tounge in disgust.

Gross? Yes.

Innapropriate? You bet.

Disturbing? Absolutely.

But when Raven was done with her gag-session, she let out the smallest of smiles. She was glad those two got together. Star could get Robin away from work now. And a less-stressed Robin meant less sore-muscled titans after training hours. Plus they both seemed really happy together.

Raven put her tea pot on the stove and in came cyborg. At the sound of the door opening, Starfire and Robin pulled away, wiped their faces, and started flipping channels casually. Cyborg yawned and strolled over to Raven to get out his supplies for bacon 'n' eggs...Cyborg style...

''mornin' rae.'' he greeted good-nateurdely.

''hn...'' Raven nodded.

Raven backed up and leaned against the counter.

''sleep well, sis?''

''what do you mean by that?...!'' Raven panicked.

he looked confused ''nothin'...what's your problem?''

''sorry, haven't had tea yet... -_-' *sweatdrop*

''ah, i see.''

The tea pot whistled and after a minute or two...

Raven wiped her consience...

''aah. tea at last.'' She looked completely tranquil.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Time passed...8:23...

''aww crud...'' Raven groaned.

She headed to her room to get ready for her nightmare.

First, (i'm gonna be very specific just to annoy you) she took just about a 15 minute shower, brushed her teeth, (with aquafresh! lol!) & Her hair. Then her chlothing. She wore a black skin-tight T-shirt that said 'just smile and nod.' in big blue letters. Black tight bootcut jeans, and black Reeboks.

She sighed and looked at the clock. 8:53. Better get moving.

''here we go...''

((Raven's POV))

I walked down the halls and through the garage door. Last Christmas, Cyborg got me a car. But, of corse he made some modifications. I mean, it _had_ to fly over the water that seperates our tower from the city. But the missiles he installed in the fake headlights were un-nessecary.

It was originally a 2009 mitsubishi eclipse. He made a pretty cool paint job, too. It's black with silver wings going down either side of it, and a blue raven on the hood with its wings spread apart. Picture it. Beautiful, right?

I left a note on a tool shelf that read 'gone to the park be back later -Raven'.

With that, I started my car and headed across the water.

((X's POV))

It's almost nine o'clock. two minutes. I Drove my motorcycle -no, not the X cycle.- over to the cafe. I'm parked. 9:00. I just saw the sweetest ride parked in the lot and was tempted to steal it. But when I read the lisence plate, I almost died laughing. It said ''RVNZ_CLAW_77'' I have the slightest idea of who that could be...As I walked towards the cafe enterance, i saw my partner seated at an outside table, drinking her much-needed tea. At least she won't be cranky this time...Er, _as_ cranky is more like it.

''so, ravens claw, huh?'' I asked her as i leaned on the table with one hand.

She looked up from her tea and raised an eyebrow.

''X?''

Wow, she's quick.

''well, that was quick. how'd you know?''

She looked at me dryly.

''i can read your aura just as easily as my own. your arrogance radiates off of you like steam off of a rapidly boiling pot.''

My shoulders drooped.

''oh...so, what do you want to do first?''

''i don't care.'' she sipped her tea.

I sighed. she wasn't helping much.

''a movie?''

''no'' didn't she just say she didn't care what we did?

I sweatdropped.

''did you have some poetry that you actually wanted to recite at this place, er...''

''nope.'' I sighed...again. Hhmmm...think...oh! I know!

...

(back at Titans Tower)

''Uh, guys...you might wanna see this...'' Cybord said as he read a note that was left on his tool shelf. Robin and Starfire stepped in, with no sigh of Beast Boy. He's obviously still asleep...

''Woah, Raven...at the_ park_...? That does NOT connect well...'' Robin concluded as he read the short note over and over curiously.

''Does friend Raven no longer favor the dark tranquil depths of her room?'' Starfire looked suggestive yet confused at the same time.(wierd combonation, I know)

...

(with Beast Boy)

He had just woken up, and found a note taped to his bed post. He picked it up and read,

'_Beast Boy, Took your advice. At the poetry cafe with X. DO NOT tell the others. It's bad enough as is. I'm anticipating what he really looks like...If I'm not back by five, track me on the communicator. I hope you won't have to. Let the regret begin, better hope I don't bash his head in.(un-intended rhyme)_

_-Raven_'

Beast Boy snickered and went to get breakfast.

...

**Yeah, yeah. Short, I know. I MAJORLY need suggestions on what Red X could have in mind. 'Cuz I got nothin'...But, ya know, even the most famous Raven/Red X authors -in my opinion- such as **_**A Single Ravens Cry**_** or **_**Treskttn **_**hit writers block, right...? Besides, the sooner I get reviews and suggestions on what to do, the sooner I can get started on the next chapter ^_^...So give me ALL your suggestions! OH! and i think you should -if you haven't already- check out my FAVORITE RaeRedX story ever! It's called **

**"**_**Love, Loss, & Lies**_**" By **_**Jinnx.**_

**SO FUNNY! Some grammatical errors(that's a word, right?) but still understandable.**

**~Raven100**


	5. Extremely Important Note I'm Sorry

I am SO very disappointed in myself.

Hello, you guys, long time no see...

I have an announcement.

I, 12345raven100, am DELETING "Unexpected".

Here's why:

I haven't updated in so long, that when I was planning to make a comeback, and read the story over, I realized why exactly Treskttn wanted to edit for me.

THE STORY SUCKED.

While reading over the terrible spelling, punctuation, capitalization, and other shit that bothers the HELL outta me, I preformed many dramatic facepalms.

After such a long time, my G,P,S skills and my writing in general, have improved greatly. You may even be able to tell in this little note.

But, do not fret, my little reviewers, for I am editing this story and re-uploading it completely.

Same title, same storyline, better summary, better everything!

So then,

I, 12345raven100, vow to fix and COMPLETE "Unexpected"

...I may be taking this a bit too seriously...

I'll wait until I fix all three chapters to delete this story, so all my readers can have a chance to look over this message.

I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING!

Ciao!

~Raven100


End file.
